


Gethsemane

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bible, Episode Related, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gethsemane

Tritter gives him two full days to think about what he's about to do.

He doesn't go to work- he doesn't even step out of his hotel room (which Tritter has "graciously" paid off). He doesn't even bother to eat- just sleeps and sleeps. He's gone on past anger into depression, desperate not to care about what comes next.

Around ten o'clock on the second day, it gets to him. He has to get out; he has to see House. He needs to look him dead in the eyes and see that it really is over, that there is no turning back. He showers, but throws on a dirty sweatshirt (it won't be noticed).

The hotel is close enough that he just walks over. The freezing night air doesn't clear his head like it should, but the rhythm of sneakers on pavement lulls him into contemplation. He doesn't know why he's doing this- that's a lie. He knows exactly why. Seeing House lately just hurts like hell, but not seeing him feels like dying. He's just as much of an addict as House.

All of this is for him- not that he'll understand it that way. If he helps Tritter, House will have to get help. He refuses to believe that House will go to jail just to prove a point. It just can't end that way.

It still doesn't mean he's not helping for all the wrong reasons. Wilson knows damned well that he needs House to get help so that it will be okay for him to love House. He's already let House take him too far (to places it was never his idea to go, he tells himself). House owes him far more than this one thing.

He finds himself in front of House's front door long before he's ready, but he raises his hand and knocks anyway. The door swings open and House appears, apparently not taken aback at seeing him. He looks about as bad as Wilson feels, hanging onto his cane and the door for dear life, hair sweat-damp.

All of Wilson's words fail him, so he leans forward and takes House's face in his hands, kissing him. It's an accustomed action, by this point- but the response is unexpected. House just stands there and lets him do it. Wilson pulls back reluctantly, not ready for what he's going to find on House's face.

"Must you betray me with a kiss?" House says, voice and face completely emotionless. The door is closed, and Wilson is left in the cold, mouth hanging open.

All the words come back with the anger, and he walks away.


End file.
